Cyborg
by Zoe625
Summary: Amber Collins is a Cyborg.1/3 robot 2/3 human.For so long Amber's been locked up.She finally gets let out a goes to find her parents and sisters but finds the Flock.She finally finds a break through but will Max get in the way of everything Amber wants?
1. Escape

The door clicked and my eyes opened. As usual, the robot woke up first.

"Experiment N63A9G4, ready for orders," My metallic voice said.

"Detach."

The sides of the machine spread apart with the sound of leaking gas a releasing my hands. My arms did a 360 and clicked into place. My legs turned to the middle about five degrees and clicked into place. Finally my human clicked in and my head jerked up suddenly, then slowly on my command went back into place.

"All four limbs in place," my normal voice said.

"Systems cheek."

I walked out from my chamber. The moment I stepped out from under the blue lights, I looked normal.

I walked to the blue platform that looked like an x-ray of my leg spread out. I faced the scientists. One man at the computer, a man named Jeb standing next to a woman with frizzy red hair in a head band.

"Are you getting this Jenna," Jeb whispered to the red head.

"Yes Jeb," she said back to the man.

Jeb looked at me I waved and he smiled. Jeb was truly the nicest person I had ever met here. He only did what he did because he had to. I knew that.

The scientist at the computer was muttering. He turned a key and a machine came down from the ceiling. It covered one of my eyes, one arm and the side of one of my legs. It went back up leaving me covered in wires and little suction cups.

"Eyes first," the man at the computer said.

Pictures flashed across my brain at 80 MPH. I said what they were as fast as they were coming. I was fairly subconscious.

The pictures stopped.

"Hands next."

I clenched my hand in a fist then opened it back up as fast as I could, which is really fast.

"Legs last." I went into a fighting position and kicked as hard as I could.

After a few seconds I was put back in my chamber. The door was open, but my hands were stuck in the walls.

Nows as good of time as any to tell you who and what I am. My name is Amber, Amber Collins. I had been in a car crash. My sisters had been killed but I was in prime condition for being turned into a cyborg. I was taken from the scene before the police could get there. Now I'm in the school. A place where they turn normal people into abnormal freaks. Like me for example. For those of you who don't know, a cyborg is a person whose half robot half human, only I'm two thirds human. One third robot.

Sometimes I think like a robot. But most of the time I think like a human. Sometimes I think I'm totally human. But only for a few minutes.

After awhile I was detached and led to an operating room. I looked at all the people. I tagged all the people with names. The one named Jeb Bachelder walked up to me. "Amber, Temporary shutdown."

While I'm unconscious I should tell you something. No matter who says it, I respond to orders. I'm always being told what to do and I always do it. I hate it. I can't do anything about it. If I ever get out of here I'm going to find a computer engineer who can give me a chip so I can choose what orders to follow. Emphasis on the IF.

After two hours, fourteen minutes, forty-two seconds and sixteen milliseconds (I'm very precise) later I was awake. I knew what had happened. They had attached wings made from metal on my back.

"They work like regular wings and can be hidden under your shirt," a scientist said. "Amber you have a new mission."

"You'll be testing new creations we make"

I swore he said new.

But I tested their new creations for several months.

Now fast forward with me one and a half years. Picture an abandoned hospital. Picture a room filled with electronics that a covered in dust and spider webs. Now picture a fridge looking thing but with a keypad instead of a handle. Say you open the fridge thing. What you're seeing is me.

Pretend you're invisible and hiding in the corner. You'll see frizzy red head girl walk in and put the code in. the door will open and the gas will escape. For me that's what just happened.

I snapped awake. "Experiment N63A964, ready for orders."

"Detach. Double time." I clicked all six limbs into place and stepped out.

"All six limbs in place."

"Fly away from here, Amber."

"To where?"

She handed me a file. "Find these people." I opened the file and saw a picture of a mother and daughter. The caption said "Dr. Martinez and Ella."

"If it's possible find these people."

She handed me another file. I saw six photos of wing kids, one photo of a winged dog and one of a familiar man that I recognized as Jeb.

"They're most likely in Arizona. Go there and find Dr. Martinez. Go Amber."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said as I took off.


	2. Camp Out

I flew all day south to Arizona, but the sun was setting fast. I decided to sleep in a meadow for the night. I watched the sun set sitting stalk still.

When the sun was half down, some deer came out. The head buck was a bit protective but I used deer body language to signal a friend. After that I was one of them. I scratched their backs and stroked their noses. I was one of the heard.

Soon afterward a noise came from the woods and the deer ran away. I sat back down

By now the sun had set. I lied down to sleep. Just before I drifted away to sleep, I realized I had made my first friend.

* * *

"Max wake up." Immediately I was awake. Fang was shaking me awake. "Max, there's been a surprise forest fire. According to the radio there are still people in the woods." I nodded.

"Be right there." Fang left and I pulled clothes on. I tiptoed out of the room without waking Ella and met Fang by the front door. "Let's go."

We took off.

When we got to the forest or orders were confirmed.

"We think there are six people still in there. There could be more." We nodded and took off. We found all six and were flying back when we saw a girl, about my age, sleeping in the meadow. I looked at Fang and he nodded. We angled our wings and flew down to her.

"Girl, wake up!" We were surrounded by fire on three sides.

Her eyes clicked open.

"What?" she saw the fire and stood up. "I have to leave!" Fang and I turned around to see if the fire was spreading. It was. When we looked back the girl was gone.

I looked at Fang. "Let's just leave." He nodded and we took off.

We flew back to Dr. Martinez's house to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

I have a photographic memory so I recognized that boy and girl. I checked my metal wings. They were fine. I found a small patch of woods and sat down in a tree. I checked my GPS location. I was in Arizona and was in the same town as Dr. Martinez. The next morning I would find them. I hacked into the School's computers looking at all the files.

I pulled out the picture of the girl and Boy in my mind. The boys file was shorter but the girls file made me stop.

**Name: Experiment 6AR49cgt**

**Experiment type: Avian – human hybrid**

**Flock name: Maximum Ride**

**Mother: Dr. Valencia Martinez **

**Father: Jeb Bachelder **

Jeb, in a way had been _my_ father. Maximum had somehow been the bridge between people I know, people who I need to find, and people who had saved my life. Whoever this Girl was, she was important.

I heard a beep.

I have this watch that's attached to me. It can do anything, anything but use weapons.

The beep was my battery. My battery was depleting. I was running low on juice. I closed my eyes.

"Recharge mode," I whispered. Just like that, I was in la-la land.


	3. Find My Way

**A/N: The first woods Amber sleeps in is a different woods than Max goes through in angel experiment**

I woke up at 8:30. The sun was fairly high and I was fully charged. I slowly climbed down from the tree and stretched out my metal wings. I had to find Dr. Martinez. I folded my wings on my back and pulled my black no sleeve shirt over top. I looked pretty normal. Beside the grubby capris, I looked like a normal human being.

I walked out of the woods and onto the street.

I saw a street sign and a map flooded into my head. I walked briskly south. When I got to the end corner I bumped into three tall, black boys.

"Excuse me," I said as I tried to weave around them.

"I don't think so," the boy in the middle said.

"Look, I'm kind of busy so if you could just move…"

They formed a small wall. I almost laughed.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

He smirked. "Take your best shot." Ok this was funny.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

I did a spin kick on guy number three causing the domino effect. When guy number three didn't get up I moved to boy number two trying to get up. I punched him in the gut and moved to guy number one. He pulled out a gun and shot. I ducked and kicked the gun out of his hands sending it really high. I round house kicked him and he fell into a large crumpled pile.

Finally the gun came down.

I looked at it. It was a ten shoot pistol missing two shoots. Fortunately for me, guy number one had a gun belt with extra magazines. I took it off him and put it on. I put the gun in its holster and kept walking.

I walked to the next block, reached that corner, turned right and went on for three blocks. When I came to the end, I turned sixty degrees due north and walked for at least ten blocks. By the time I got to the long dirt driveway, it was seven thirty.

I walked up to door and put my ear to the crack. An older woman's voice spoke up.

"So what happened last night?"

"There was a surprise forest Fire. We don't know what caused it. There were six people still in there. Well, we thought."

"Yeah," said a familiar voice spoke up. Maximum Ride. Maximum was here? If Maximum was here then maybe she knew where Jeb was! Maybe Jeb was inside. "There was this girl sleeping in the meadow. We looked back and he when we turned back to her, she was gone!"

A young female voice spoke up. "Wha'd she look like?"

"She had dark hair, a black no sleeve shirt and dark capris."

I scratched my arm.

"Someone's at the door," a boy voice said. I was shocked. How'd he know I was there?

Since they knew I was there I might as well ring the door bell. After a few seconds a woman I recognized as Dr. Martinez came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Yes, are you Dr. Martinez?"


	4. Old Friends and Posssibly New Enemys

**Author's note: and now for what everyone's been waiting for: **_**Ch. 4!!!**_** Enjoy!**

"Yes, can I help you?"

I nodded. "I think so. I'm looking for Jeb Bachelder. I thought maybe you knew where is."

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

"No, I'm an old friend." Her eyes flashed to the gun around my waist. I took it off and set it down on the porch. "I don't want to harm him."

She turned inside. "Jeb it's for you."

She walked away and Jeb came to the door.

"Jeb."

"Amber?"

We hugged. After our embrace we looked at each other. Jed was getting older. His hair was starting to fall out.

"You remembered me. I'm flattered."

Jeb smile widened. "Amber, you were one of the most successful hybrids we ever. How could I forget?" I smiled. "Come inside Amber, I want you meet my family."

"Good, I want to see Ari. How old is he now? Nine? Eight?"

Jeb's smile dropped. "Ari died."

"Oh. I sorry." I looked at Jeb. "Well, may I see Maximum?"

"How did you know about Max?"

I smiled. "I'm the girl in the meadow."

Jeb smiled again. "Come on."

I picked up the gun belt and put it on. Then I followed Jeb inside.

Maximum and Fang were sitting at the table with four other winged children. The two dogs were there too along with another dog I've never seen before. Dr. Martinez and Ella were there as well. There was a stack of Uno cards in the middle of the table and each of the people had cards in their hands.

The moment I walked in, Maximum's eyes went wide.

"YOU!"

I smiled. "Hello Maximum, Fang. It's nice to see you again."

"Jeb," Dr. Martinez said, "Who is this?"

"Everyone, this is Amber, Amber Collins."

I waved.

"You already know Dr. Martinez, Max and Fang. This is the flock. This is Angel, Nudge, the Gasman and Iggy." Four bird kids waved. "This Magnolia, Dr. Martinez's dog." He pointed to the shortest dog. "This is Total, and Akila." A Scottie and an Alaskan Malamute looked up at me.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," the black Scottie dog said.

"AHHH," I yelled. "Did that…dog talk?" Everyone was laughing. Well, everyone but Maximum and Fang who were both shooting daggers at me.

"How do you know each other," Maximum asked. I exchanged a glance with Jeb, trying to tell him not to tell them what I am. Jeb came up with an idea in split seconds.

"We worked with each other at the school," Jeb explained.

"In robotics," I said.

A boy with strawberry blond hair spoke up. "Does anyone hear mechanical whirring?"

I looked at him. His shaggy almost covered his eyes, but I focused my vision on his eyes. And when I used my zoomed vision I could see his eyes clearly. They were a cloudy blue. He was blind.

I shook my head. "No, I don't." I yawned. "Well, I'm just gonna catch up with Jeb. Then I should be on the road again."

"Oh nonsense," Dr. Martinez said. "Any friend of Jeb's is a friend of mine. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no, I don't want to impose."

"Oh come off it. Please?"

I looked at Jeb. He gave me a smug smile.

"Well, then I guess I'll stay."

"Wonderful," Dr. Martinez said. "Would you like to play Uno with us?"

"Not yet, you're coming with me," Jeb said. He led me to his room. He then closed his door. I sat down on his bed.

"Amber how'd you find us?"

"Jenna got me out. She gave me some pictures and told me to fly to Arizona. She gave me Dr. Martinez's address and I flew away."

Jeb smiled. "Ah, yes. Jenna. She always felt sorry for you."

"I could tell."

Jeb changed the subject with a question that I could tell had been on his mind.

"Amber do you have anywhere to stay?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Oh no, I couldn't"

"Yes you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So, I heard that Maximum is your daughter."

Jeb nodded.

"She doesn't really like me. The twitch in the corner of her mouth when Dr. Martinez asked if I could stay for dinner show's that she doesn't want me to stay."

Jeb chuckled a bit. "We should have never given you that skill."

I smiled. After a few seconds though Jeb wasn't.

"Listen, Amber. Max is very protective of her flock. Tyr to befriend them, but just…tread carefully."

I nodded. I grinned. "Now it's my turn to catch up with you!"

Jeb smiled. "Where should I start?"

"Well, I know about subject 11 coming back, so start when she got away."

Jeb told me all about all that I missed.

Once I knew all I needed to know, we joined the rest of the flock in a game of Uno. After six games (all were won by the little blond girl) we at dinner. It was lasagna! I LOVE lasagna!

When all the plates were empty Dr. Martinez said, "Now whose gonna help me with dishes?"

We all looked around at each other. When no one said yes I shrugged. "I guess I'll help."

"No, you're a guest. You shouldn't have to."

"No, I want to."

Dr. Martinez hesitated a bit, then gave in. "Well, I guess If you really want to. Max, Fang, why don't you two help her."

Max hesitated, but then sighed and trudged to the kitchen with her plate in her hands. Fang looked at me trying to search my expression. I smiled and collected my silverware.

We collected all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Max washed Fang dried and I put away (Since I can't STAND water you know cause I'm a robot).

When all the dishes were done, Fang went to wash the table.

I finished putting away the last dishes, when all of Maximum's flock came in the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It read: 8:00

I smiled. "Just finishing cleaning up." I yawned. "Is there an extra bed for me to crash on?"

Maximum's face went the slightest bit pale, and her eyes went a bit wide in shock. "You're sleeping here?"

"Unless you have money for a hotel."

The little young girl classified at subject 11 spoke up. "There's a bed in my room."

Maximum shot daggers at the little girl's back.

"Are you sure? I could just crash on the couch."

"Naw, You can sleep in my room. I don't mind. I'm Angel."

"Nice to meet you Angel."

"Why don't you guys go to bed," Maximum said.

When everyone left Maximum stared at me.

"Do you want something?"

"I want to know if I can trust you," She spat back at me.

"Do you trust Jeb?" Maximum was silent.

After ten seconds of silence, Maximum spoke. "Look science girl, I don't know who or what you are, but I will find out. And if you move one toe out of line, I will snap it off you like a dead tree limb!" She stomped away.

Whoa.


	5. Morning!

**Authors Note: The song Amber sings is a real song. It's called only hope. My favorite version is by Mandy Moore and unfortunately I don't own it. It's really pretty though. Enjoy the next chapter!**

I woke up at 7:00.

I wanted to get on peoples good sides, since I had made _such_ a good impression already.

I decided to make breakfast. As the pancakes cooked I sang a song my mother taught me when I was twelve.

_There's a song that's inside_

_Of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried_

_To right over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infantine cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again._

_So I lay_

_My head_

_Back_

_Down_

_And I lift_

_My hands_

_And pray._

_To be only yours I pray._

_To be only yours I pray._

_To be only yours I know now._

_You're my only hope._

I put the warm pancakes on a plate and set the table. I put the plate on the table and started making more when the strawberry blond boy walked in, his golden wings slightly dragging.

"Morning."

"Hey, who's in my kitchen?"

"Oh is this your turf?"

"Naw, I'm just kidding. Though I am the assistant chef. Oh, do I smell pancakes?"

"On the table. Do you know where the syrup is?"

"Third cupboard, second shelf."

I found it and handed it to him.

I turned around. I heard him say yum then there was an inhaling sound. I turned around to face him. There was no pancake on his plate.

"Whoa, I'm Amber."

"I'm Iggy. Wow you can cook!"

"Yeah, made them from scratch."

"I can tell. Buttermilk, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, if only…"

"What?"

"I hear that mechanical whirring again."

"You have really good ears, don't you?"

He beamed. "The best." He kind of half smiled, half frowned. "But I can't place that sound."

"I'm gonna see and time it is."

I walked to my room and looked at the clock. It read: 8:00.

The little girl, Angel, was asleep. Her golden curls framed her face like a halo.

I walked back to the kitchen where Iggy was wolfing down pancake pieces.

"You HAVE to give me this recipe! It's AMAZING!

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!"

"It's ok. So, whadda you say? Give me the recipe?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then said, "I'm rolling my eyes."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yes," Iggy cheered. I rolled my eyes again and wrote the recipe. When I finished and handed it to Iggy, he giggled like a little school girl.

"Thanks. I wish Max cooked like you do." He smiled. "I wish Max could cook at all." And then it dropped. "I'm blind."

I laughed _SO_ hard.

"Well thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, then looked down a hallway.

"Someone's coming."

Fang walked in. his dark clothes made him slightly blend into the shadows. When he saw me, his muscles tensed, ready for a fight. Then his face was flooded with recognition.

"Morning Fang."

"Amber, can I ask you a question?" he pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it facing me.

"Sure, shoot." I did the same thing.

"How did you learn my name before Jeb told you?"

I smiled and winked. "I'm a good hacker."

He nodded as I got up.

"Enjoy the pancakes. I'm going to be a bit busy today. Tell Jeb I'm going searching."

With that, I left the room and walked to the end of the driveway. I turned right till I was out of sight from the house. Then I took off, going as fast as I can. I was going to find out if any of my sisters are still alive. Maybe some of my friends still remember me. Maybe my parents were still looking for me.

If they were, I'd find them.

After three years I was finally happy. I was finally getting my life back!


	6. Trust?

I woke up and walked the kitchen. Iggy was eating pancakes. Fang was too, but just a bit more reluctant. Nudge was eating too, while talking to Angel, who was giving Total pancakes under the table. Gazzy was next to Iggy wolfing down pancakes. Mom was standing up looking at a piece of paper and Ella was eating as well. Jeb was sitting. Not eating, just sitting.

I sat down next to Fang. "What's Jeb's problem?"

"He's worried," He said, "about Amber."

Ah yes, Amber.

"Where is Jeb's new BFF?"

"I don't know. This morning she told me she was going searching. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good."

I nodded.

I took a plate and four pancakes from the pile. I drenched them in syrup and took a bite.

"MMMMmmmm," I groaned the expression of pleasure on my face. "Mom, these pancakes are amazing."

"Don't thank me. Thank Amber. When she gets back."

Jeb nodded. I've never seen him this worried for someone who wasn't me. I was so used to being in Jeb's spotlight that I almost felt jealous of Amber. Emphasis on the _**ALMOST.**_

I looked the pancakes. Were these pancakes poisoned? Was this girl sent to kill us?

_Total,_ the voice said. I looked at Total under the table. He was eating pancakes as fast as Angel could give him.

I felt better, but a bit wary. I ate my pancakes and put my dishes away.

Whatever Amber was up to, I knew I wanted to know what it was. And now.

"Max," Fang said. He got up and I followed him to his room. "Max this morning Amber told me something. She told me she was a hacker. Whatever she's doing, it can't be good."

I nodded.

"I know. I think we should track her tomorrow."

Fang nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

_Great minds think alike,_ the Voice said. For once it was right.


	7. The Serch is On

**A/N: Me: And now it's time fooooooor *Drum Roll* Ch. 7-9!!!**

**Nudge: TA DA!!!**

**Me: what the fun are you doing here?**

**Nudge: *Shrugs* IDK. Thought I'd hang out. See what you have here at your house. OOOooo. What that Shiny thing? *Runs over to shiny thing***

**Me: That's my grandma's old music box. DON'T *LOUD SHATTER* touch. *Face palm* well While I go find the super glue, here's Ch.7-9**

I landed in a patch of woods not too far from the town library. Once my shirt was over my wings, I walked into the library.

I walked up to the main desk. A girl black skin under a green no- sleeve and a black flowy skirt came up to me. "Can I help you?" Her name tag said: Tina.

"Are there computers in this library?"

"Yes, but there all being replaced with newer ones. Ones with faster processers. I'd come back tomorrow. Why?"  
"I have a research project."

"What topic?"

"Local history, I chose this one car crash. Do you know anything about the Collin's car crash?"

She smiled. "You came the right junior librarian. That car crash happened like right down the street from our house!" She held out her hand. "I'm Tina, I'm from Phoenix."

"I'm Amber, I'm from Phoenix too."

"Really, what are you doing here in Mesa?"

"Uh...visiting relatives."

Tina's watched beeped. "Lunch time. Want to come have lunch with me?"

"Sure!"

We walked across the street to the Mesa buffet, ordered food, and sat down. When we had finished our food we sat down and chatted for a bit.

Finally we got to the car crash. "My knowledge is limited but, what I know I'll tell you. The Collins were heading to New Mexico for the youngest daughter Holly's birthday. There were three daughters: Hailey, Holly, and Amber. They were almost there when they got hit by a car on Main Street. Fortunately no one was killed, but Amber went missing."

"Wait, there alive?"

She nodded.

"Huh." I leaned back in my chair. I was always told that my sisters and parents were all killed.

Dumb white coats.

"That's all I know. Sorry I can't be of more help." Her watch beeped. "My lunch break is over. See you tomorrow for our search project."

I nodded.

"Well, I have to go too. I need to write up on this."

"Good luck." We hugged, and I threw away my trash. I left and headed back to Dr. Martinez's house. I got to the woods and took off at the speed of light, landing almost instantly at the house, just out of sight.

Iggy was sitting on the front porch with the black Scottie dog by him.

"Hi Iggy," I said.

"Yo," He said. "Thanks for the pancakes and the recipe."

"No problem." I looked at the dog. "Hey boy."

"Hey, yourself," he said back with an angry look on his face.

I am never going to get used to that dog.

I went to my room and sat down on the bed. _I'm one step closer,_ I thought.

Jeb came into my room soon after that. "Amber where have you been?"

"Didn't Fang tell you? I went searching."

"For what?"

I was silent.

"Amber, are searching for your family?"

I nodded.

Jeb did too. "I can see why. Just be careful."

I nodded again.

He lift and I picked up my journal. I had had it ever since I was first put in that stupid place where in was mutated into half machine. Jeb had snuck it in.

_Dear journal,_

_Today, I am one step closer to getting my life back. Hailey and Holly are still alive! So is Mom and Dad! Maybe Stacy remembers me. The possibilities are endless!_

Suddenly Angel skipped in.

_Hailey, Holly, I'm coming home!_

_Love,_

_Amber._

"Who's Hailey and Holly?"

I looked at Angel. "How do you know about Hailey and Holly?"

"You wrote it in your book."

Ok, I felt better but a bit nervous. COS Time! (**C**hange **O**f **S**ubject)

"You saw that? You have good eyes sight. And pretty hair."

She smiled angelically at me.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I reached up and touched my hair.

I had taken my hair and spit my long bangs. I had braided it and had them circled each other to form a spiral down my back. I had let the rest of my hair just stay down.

"Thank you. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Max told me to get you. It's dinner time."

"Ok, thank you dear." She skipped out of the room.

I hid my journal and walked out of the room. _One more step and I'll be there. Back in control of my life. Right where I should be._


	8. Hunter of Dreams

**A/N: Me: Hi, so apparently Nudge is going to be staying with me for a while. **

**Nudge: YUP!**

**Me: well, to get you used to this, you introduce this chapter**

**Nudge: YESSS! *Clears throat* Here you go everyone, CH.8**

**Me: This chapter is based off of-**

**Nudge: AhHEMM. *Stare***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Go head. **

**Nudge: This Chapter is based off of Monster by Skillet from their new album, awake.**

**Me: *Rock hands* GO SKILLET!**

**.(....\............../....)**

...\....\........../..../  
....\..../´¯.I.¯`\_../...  
..../... I....I.. (__¯`\  
...I.....I....I....| ..\...\  
...I.....I´¯.I´¯.I....\...)

....\_________.·´  
.....l-_-_-_-_-_-|  
.....l-_-_-_-_-_ |

**Nudge: *face palm.***

My eyes flicked open. Where was I? Where was my family? Why am I under a plastic sheet?

I sat up.

_This place smells like Mr. Douglas' science class room._ I look at my surroundings. _Looks like it to._

I was wearing different clothes, and on a metal bed with a single plastic sheet covering me. I pulled it off and got down. I was walking away when I felt something on my arm. Cords? I ripped them off, with two small dots of blood coming up.

_What is this?_

Now becoming frightened, I ran out of the room.

_What's going on?_ I had no idea. I knew one thing was for sure. I_had_ to get out.

I walked into a hallway and ran. As fast as I could I reached the end and turned right entering an area closed off by plastic sheets. Fortunately for me there was a tear right through the first one. I ran through it. There was just a stack of boxes, and more hanging plastic sheets.

Once I was out of the plastic jungle, I ran to the nearest hallway.

When I got to two double doors I through them open with all my strength and kept running.

I reached another pair doors. These were made of pure glass with metal edging that had no handle. There was a bright orange biohazard sign on one of them and caution taped stretched across them in an X shape.

I tried to open them with all my might.

They wouldn't budge.

I took one step back.

When I did, a flood of S.W.A.T. team agents came in on the other side of the doors. I looked down at my shirt. There were fourteen bright red laser pointers on it. Laser pointers from _guns_.

One whispered into a microphone, "Subject 14 has been sighted."

"Proceed to catch subject 14. Any sighting of subject 15?"

"Negative, sir."

"Proceed."

I looked at them. _Why are they trying to kill me?_ I turned and ran as fast as I could, almost crying as I did. I thought about screaming.

_No one can hear me scream, and if they do they don't care. Maybe I'm dreaming. What if can't escape?_

I heard glass shatter and yelling. _They got through._ I turned a corner, and ran trying to put as much distance between me and them.

When I turned, I saw a boy about my age running. He had dark shaggy hair and his dark blue eyes looked at me. He had a face of fear and anger at the same time. _He's running too._

"Help me," I said tears streaming down my face.

"Follow me."

We ran together. _Running from what?_

Death.

"My name's Hunter."

"Amber."

We ran through another pair of glass double doors. He let go/flung me and I stopped to catch my breath. Meanwhile he pulled the doors closed with his _bare hands_. I was too tired to care though.

Once they were closed he turned to me. "Come on." Off we went.

Finally, after what seemed like endless hours of running, we found the doors to the outside. We ran even faster, even though our strength was so low from running.

We got out side. I had to shield my eyes, the sun was so bright. Hunter held his hand behind me, sort of pushing me forward even though I was tired.

When our eyes adjusted, we realized that we weren't free.

Surrounding the entrance were tanks. _TANKS!_ There were also _hundreds _of S.W.A.T. team members. I looked at Hunter. He had hatred written all over his face. There were red dots all over his shirt. I looked at mine. They were all over mine too. Hunter suddenly ran as fast as he could to the left. I heard a bang. "NO!" I yelled then bolted straight up.

Angel looked at me, sleep dancing in her eyes. "You ok?"

My breath was heavy. "Yeah," I breathed. "Bad dream." I looked at the clock. 6:00. "Go back to sleep." Stupid robotic consciousness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"When I have a bad dream, Max talks with me about it and I feel better."

"I don't think you'd want to talk with me about this one."

"Why? Were there erasers and blood?"

"No."

"Then why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's about my past," I yelled.

Angel was silent.

"Sorry Angel."

"It's ok. I know you're sad. Bad dreams first scare you then they make you sad. What made you sad?"

"A boy."

"What's his name?"

"Hunter."

"What did he do?"

"He saved my life." I realized she had got me talking about my dream.

My dream was real. It was unfortunately too real. So was Hunter.

"Did you love him?"

"With all my heart." That was true. Well, I loved him. I just don't think that he loved me. He loved lady freedom more than anything.

"That's sweet. Where were you?"

"The School."

"Really? Did he work with you?"

"No."

"Did you see him often?"

"As often as I could."

"What were you doing?"

"Hanging out." Yeah, hanging out/running for our lives.

"What did he do that made you sad?"

"He was an idiot."

"How?"

"He didn't stop."

I shook my head. That boy could be a stubborn mule sometimes.

"Go back to bed Angel."

She did and I curled up in my sheets, hoping for a good night's sleep. But after that nightmare I wasn't going to get a wink. And now that I had Hunter in my mind again, I was going to hate every minute awake.

Guy, I loved him. But he would be so stubborn. He had to have his freedom even if he had to die for it. Once he did. And now I have no idea where he is on this planet. For all I know he's dead. But I know that that can't be true. Hunter has a healing ability. He can't die. Well, unless he's beheaded.

I rolled over in my bed.

I didn't like taking advantage of my robot side to do things, but so far I had flown, hacked, and made maps pop up in my head. I could use it to fall asleep.

_Hunter,_ I thought. I looked out the window at the stars.

I sighed._ Where are you Hunter?_ I closed my eyes and had Hunter's face went into my mind.

"Sleep Mode," I whispered.

And I was in dream land just like that.


	9. If the Truth be Told

**A/N: Me: Hi here's the last chapter I give you for today.**

**Nudge: She's going to right more for other stories and possibly start a new one**

**Me: I won't tell you what it's called or what it's about only that it's a Maximum Ride story and that it involves Angel, Max, and Santa.**

**Nudge: well, here Ch.9 *show hands***

**BTW: I don't own Maximum ride nor do I own . it's real. Also, I wanted to figure out what had happened to Ella's Dad. When I couldn't, I decided to play him into my story. ENJOY! **

I woke up at 7:30 and made some toast and coffee.

While I waited for the coffee to be made, I read the newspaper.

My eyes stopped on the missing children photos. Now on w in the first row looked familiar. None in the second row either. But the third row got my heart stuck in my throat.

It said:

MISSING:

Name: Hunter Jackson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Last seen: Phoenix, Arizona

If you've seen this boy, please call (602) 247- 3911

Then there was a picture of Hunter.

Man he just keeps creeping into my mind.

I circled it and wrote 'Jeb' next to it. I shook my head and picked up the coffee.

I shouldn't think about Hunter. Today was my day to go and find my family. Hunter was going to have to wait.

When the coffee was finished, I put my dishes away. I walked the garage and pulled out a bucket of gasoline. Yesterday I had found a canteen and after a good wash it was usable.

I filled it and put the gasoline away. I walked outside and when I was out of sight from the house, I took off at the speed of light. In seconds I was behind the library.

I walked inside. Tina looked up and waved.

"Ready to learn more about the Collin's crash?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah!"

"Just write you name here." She pointed to a piece of paper that said: Computer lab sign in sheet.

I wrote the first thing that came to mind: Amber Ride.

We went to a room filled with shiny black computers. I went to one and Tina went to another.

I sat down and got to work. I went to and typed in "Collins crash, 2006, Phoenix, Arizona."

It was three years ago that I was taken from my family. Three years ago I had turned into a cyborg. Three years ago my life had been taken away from me.

Now, I was making a comeback.

I looked at the results.

I clicked on the link to . That's where my dad would get the news when he missed the paper.

I looked at the page. On the top there was a large colored picture of my two sisters being helped into an ambulance. They both had cuts all over their bodies. They had dirt and tear tracks on their faces. Holly was only nine. Hailey was thirteen. It was sad.

What made my heart hurt was who was standing next to them. My mother was wrapped in the arms of my dad. She was crying. My father had small tear tracks on his face. My mother's eyes were red.

She was crying for me.

I looked at the article. It read:

"On June 24, year 2006, the Collins family, residents of Phoenix was driving to New Mexico to celebrate the youngest daughter's birthday. There were driving through Mesa, they were hit by another car belonging to Mr. Jonathan Martinez.

Unfortunately Mr. Martinez died in the cash. After interviewing his family, we found out that in fact Mr. Martinez did drink."

Martinez? As in Mrs. Martinez? Was this Mr. Martinez Mrs. Martinez's husband and Ella's dad?

"The Collins have three daughters: Holly, Hailey and Amber. Unfortunately and oddly the middle child Amber disappeared. The only sign she had been there was a charm bracelet under one of the chairs.

We were able to get a word with Mrs. Collins. "If anyone knows where my little girl is PLEASE call us."

Holly Collins has many cuts and broke her leg. Hailey Collins also has many cuts, fractured multiple rips and broke an arm. The parents have mainly cuts and the mother had a fractured wrist. All of the Collins' children have one large cuts on the forehead that were very dead and needed to be treated. According to experts, this cut will leave a scar."

I reached up and touched the scar on my forehead. I had always wondered where it had come from. "The children were brought to the ER and then hospitalized.

If anyone has seen Amber Collins please call: (602)823-6254."

I printed the page and logged off.

"Tina, I need to go now. I got plenty of info for my report."

"Alright, if you anymore, just come back and ask."

"I sure will."

I took the paper and went outside. I walked behind the library and took off.

When I landed out of sight at the Martinez's house, I folded up my wings and walked to the drive way.

As I was walking, I heard a noise. A noise no human ear could hear, but with me being a cyborg, my hearing was amped up so high, I could hear a pin drop.

The noise was like the shuffling of feet.

I turned around.

I didn't see anything, but you can see where people are better in heat vision.

I switched to heat vision and what I saw surprised me. I saw a very hot silhouette of Fang. When I say hot, I mean his body temperature was close to 109 degrees.

To make sure I crouched down and picked up a hand full of sand and tossed it. It stayed and formed a Fang shaped figure.

"Fang, is that you?"

He moved and I saw his body. "You can turn invisible?"

He reluctantly nodded. "Why were you trying to hide?"

"I don't think I should answer that." I moved my hand to the gun on my belt. "Max and I were going to follow you to make sure you were legit."

"So am I legit?"

Fang paused. "I don't know."

I nodded.

"Well, while I wait for the tests to come back from the lab, I'm going to go inside."

I walked inside and sat on my bed. _Wow, that was…unexpected_, I thought._ I knew Max didn't like me, but tailing me?_

Right now, I was shocked and more than _a little _pissed.

* * *

When Amber went outside, and behind the library, Fang went after her and I went inside to see what she had done.

I guessed she had gone on a computer so I walked by the computer sign in list. I saw that there were two names, one of them was Amber. What annoyed me was the last name she had used.

Amber Ride. That's _real_ original.

I wrote down Ella Martinez and went to the computer lab. There were only two computer on, one being used.

I sat down and started getting to work.

Nudge had taught me how to view the history of the websites this monitor had shown and it had paid off.

I looked at what it said. Google, Google search, and some sight called . Phxnews seemed like the best bet.

When I clicked on it I got an article.

It was labeled "Collins Crash, 2006"

Collins? Wasn't that Amber's last name? Something was up.

I read the article. Amber had been in a car crash? Scratch that. She had been **taken** from a car crash? Maybe she had been taken to the school. That's how she had been able to get here so fast.

I decided to go to tell Fang. See what he had found. But first see what Amber was up to.

When I got home I walked into Amber's room. She was writing in a journal with a print out of the website next to her.

"What's this?" I snatched the print out. But before I could read a word, she snatched it right out of my hands.

"It's none of you business." She sure knew how to shoot daggers. "By the way you _boyfriend_ told me about you snooping around about me. I know you don't like me, but seriously, _tailing me_?"

I was shocked. Fang had spilled? He didn't normally tail and tell. He would never do that unless he had…No never. Fang would never. But if he had he would tell me. I'd ask him later.

"You know I just noticed that scar on your forehead. How'd you get it?"

"Ok, now you're lying. You noticed my scar a long time ago. What, yesterday?" She looked at me. How'd she know I was lying?

"The first day I came?"I tried to make my face a stone so she wouldn't get the truth since I heard that people can tell the truth by reading you facial expressions.

"Ah," she said, "You saw it the first day I came." Dang, she was good.

"Whatever, have you seen Angel?"

She went back to writing in her book. "I think your mom was taking them to the Grand Canyon." Oh yeah, I remember she was talking about that.

"Got it," I said as I ducked out. I went upstairs to Fang's room. As usual, he was on his computer blogging about who-knows-what. I slammed the door open.

"How could you," I yelled as loud as I could.

Fang whipped around. "What?"

"You told her, _**HER**_, we were following her. What'd you do? Tap her on the shoulder and say 'Hi, I'm following you'? Or were you more subtle. Maybe you jumped out from behind a tree and said 'I'm stalking you'?"

"Max, the only reason I told her is because she threw sand on me while invisible."

"How'd she see you?"

"I don't know. I slightly scraped my toe on a stick. I barely heard it. I don't think any normal human could hear it."

Me and Fang thought in silence till we head mom open the door. "Hello, anyone home?"

"We're upstairs mom," I yelled not taking my eyes off Fang.

Amber was the only thing on my mind. If Fang couldn't hear it, but she could, I wonder what else she could do. This girl wasn't human.


	10. Dinner time

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I only posted one chapter. Also, Nudge, drum roll please.**

**Nudge: *does drum roll* **

**Me: I'M ON THE FAV BOARD OF THE NEWEST FLOCK MEMBER! Just a few more steps and maybe we can get St. Fang of Boredom?**

**Nudge: Yeeaaaah, No. Saint's not ever gonna. Nooooo way, nooooo how.**

**Me: Oh shut up. It could happen!**

**River: Yeah! Don't crush her dreams. *Hugs Zoe***

**Vanessa: Yeah! *Hugs Zoe* Just 'cause Saint is really famous and Zoe writes a bunch of crap doesn't mean it can't happen!**

**Me: I don't write crap.**

**Vanessa: have you SEEN my manuscript?**

**Me: …Uh, I kinda WROTE IT!**

**Vanessa: I rest my case!**

**Nudge: Who are you two?**

**River: characters from unwritten stories. Just like Z, Xylie, Rain, Jenna, Kertria, Lilith, Kairi, Clatria, Bella, Goldie, Ruby, Aviana, Santhos, Aqua, Will, Luka, Merto, Avath, Joey, Crystal, Kalia, Rouge, Kira, Sam, *Takes a big breath* Jake, Rhianna, Kyra, Addi, Santhos, Sparrow, Wolfpaw, The other Crystal, Kyle, Izzy, Katherine, Janie, and all the others.**

**Nudge: …*Blinks several times- ALLLLLLLL right! Here's chapter 10!**

**Me: *sighs* Yeash! You'd think you'd be used to us crazies!**

By the time I had calmed down, the clock said 5:58.

Dinner time.

I took a swig of gasoline and hid the canteen.

If Max found out I drank gasoline, she's shove a match down my throat so fast…

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone was starting to sit down. I took the empty chair between Ella and Jeb.

After we said grace, we started eating. Main food course: Burritos. I love Mexican! And Mexican people rock too! At my old school, we had a janitor who was Mexican! He put the Spanish teacher to shame with his burritos! That's right. We had a burrito off at my school. José powned!

"So," Dr. Martinez said, "What did everyone do today? Why don't we go around the table and tell what we did." She turned to Nudge.

"I had fun going to the Grand Canyon! We got to take the airplane across the top and the gift shop had these REEEALY cute tee-shirts!"

Angel stopped Nudge before she could continue. "They had all these donkeys in corrals for people to ride." She thought for a second. "Iggy, what did you call those donkeys? It's sounded like assess."

Max's eyes got huge and Fang's shoulders went up and down slightly as if he was laughing. Fang leaned back in his chair and said, "yeah Iggy, What did you call the donkeys?"

I started laughing. Angel looked completely innocent. "Why what does it mean?"

Dr. Martinez tapped Angel on the shoulder lovingly. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Gazzy was next. "I wanted to ride one of those donkeys. You can ride them to the bottom!"

Iggy "looked" at him. "Would you rather fly? Or be part donkey?"

Gazzy thought. "I'd rather fly."

Iggy's turn. "I went with the chillins to the Grand Canyon. It was fun."

Fang was next. "I just stayed home and worked on my blog. The counter thing broke again. I got up to a billion hits!" I'd heard about Fangs blog. I'd even been assigned to hack into it and erase it, but I couldn't trace the computer. I'd never thought it would get a billion hits. It'd only been up for 3 months, 12 hours, 45 minutes, 4 seconds, and 53 milliseconds (Again! I'm precise). How it managed to get a billion hits in that time, I have no Idea.

Max was next, but she kept staring at me. "What did you do Amber?"

"Sorry Max but I think you all ready know that. Also, it's your turn."

She nodded, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I went for a flight." And stalked me. She left that out.

Ella was next. "Well, today in science class, Ben Collins passed me a note asking me to the spring fling. I told him yes."

"Aww, congratulations! Can I help you with your dress and stuff? What color's his suit gonna be? You don't wanna clash. Your corsage should be orchids! Ooooh orchids are SOOOOOOO pretty! Hey Dr. M, Can we plant some Orchids? Don't they, like, grow on the water? Do we need to put in a pond or something?"

I give you three guesses who that was, and the first two don't count.

Now it was my turn. No use lying. "I went to the Library and talked to my friend Tina."

Dr. M looked at me. "Tina? Tina Lopez?"

I nodded. "I think her last name is Lopez. I didn't ask." I took a bite from the burrito. "Why? Do you know Tina?"

Dr. M nodded. "Tina used to baby sit Ella, and her mother helped me through a hard time in my life. My husband died four years ago." In the Collins crash no doubt.

I nodded and took a bite from the burrito. "Yeah, car crash right?"

She nodded with her eyebrows close together. "Yes, how'd you know?"

I swallowed and put the burrito down. "I had to do a report on local history. I picked this one car crash. I only just made the connection. I'm so sorry."

Dr. Martinez nodded. "It's alright." There was an awkward silence.

Nudge spoke up. "So, Ella, want to go to the mall after dinner? We should get something in a pretty brown. Something that'll match your eyes."

Ella smiled. "We'll plot after dinner."

Dr. Martinez smiled. "I'm not sure that the word 'Plot' is a good word for planning an outfit."

Max put down her burrito. "Oh, I think it's perfect."

Everyone laughed. Even Fang chuckled a little.

Angel looked at me. "Do you like to shop?"

I laid my hand flat and moved it side to side. "Somewhat. Only if I'm shopping for things I like."

"Well, what do you like?"

I shrugged. "I like comfortable clothes mostly. If it's not comfortable, I'm not gonna wear it. But I do like colorful hair extensions."

Everyone nodded.

"So, Amber," Max said, "You never answered my question from earlier. How'd you get that scar on your forehead?"

I froze. I didn't move a muscle (Literally. I have extreme body control. I could stay in the exact same position for a week). I swallowed another bite from the burrito. "Well, I cut my forehead once. I was little and I had to get stitches. That marks always been there."

A small smile spread across Iggy's face. It stretched into an evil villain smile. "You know, Max's had surgery too."

"Iggy…," Max said a growl in her voice. Well someone's pissed off the Alpha.

"Oh? For what?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't get hurt in the cross fire.

"She had a chip in her arm and Dr. M removed it. Max got a big dose of Valium too."

"Iggy…," Max growl/said again. Dude, whatever happened with the Valium, Max must hate.

"Oh come on Max. You would hurt _me_ would you?" He leaned back in his chair. "Because you loooove me." He spread his arms far apart for each other. "You love me thiiiiiiiiss much!"

Max jumped up. **"IGGY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** Iggy dashed out the door and max chased after them.

I stared blankly at everyone. "…do I want to know?"

Fang shook his head. "…no."

I shrugged. "…Ok then."

I noticed I wasn't the only one staring. Angel was looking at me, a confused expression on her face. "Um, Angel? What are you doing?"

Angel blinked then looked in my eyes. "What?"

"I asked what you are doing."

"Nothing." Angel looked down to her plate.

Dr. Martinez scowled. "Angel, you know not to intrude people's private thoughts! Especially when the persons a guest!"

I thought about that sentence. "What do you mean Dr. Martinez?"

She looked at me. "I'm sorry. Angel was reading your thoughts."

I did a double take. "Wait, Angel, you read minds?"

Dr. Martinez looked puzzled. "You mean she didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Angel!"

Angel looked up. "It doesn't matter! I can't read her mind most of the time anyways!"

Everyone was silent. Of course, motor mouth Nudge was the first to recover. "You can't read her mind?"

"Most of the time."

Everyone looked at me, expecting me to explain.

What could I say? The reason was obvious to me. I was half robot, and when I was focusing, my robot side kicks in. But when I'm not, I'm very human. Robots have no thoughts, but humans do.

"…well…I…."

Jeb saved me. "Amber worked at the School remember? Most people there are immune to things like mind reading. Amber as just a bit higher than an intern, so she never fully learned it." Everyone nodded.

I shot Jeb a look that clearly said "Thank you."

We pretty much ate the rest of the meal in silence. After dinner I walked outside to watch the view slowly get darker.

The more I thought about it the more leaving seemed like my only option. I had to see my family again, and plus Max hated me. By the time the sun set, I'd made up my mind.

I was going to Phoenix. I was going to find my family. And I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. Not even Max.

**Que dramatic music! Anyways. Hoped you liked it!**

**Oh, Also, I have a poll up. Please vote, I want imput for as many people as possible.**

**R&R?**


End file.
